Yes
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: In which Natsu asks a question and gets the desired answer. Twice.


****While thinking about another story, this popped into my head all of a sudden. I figured it was cute enough for a short story and that's exactly what it became. It's not very excited, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Have fun!

* * *

**Yes**

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted from the main stage, smiling his usual smile.

"Natsu, you have to wait till it's your turn." Mira Jane said.

It was an open stage night at Fairy Tail. Which meant anyone could show how (not so very) talented they were on Fairy Tail's main stage. At the risk of being bombarded with various random objects when the performance wasn't good enough, of course. These nights usually had a lot of singing, dancing, other rather odd acts and most of all, drinking. Basically, they were good parties.

"I know, but I'm not gonna do anything, I just wanna ask something real quick. There's a lot of people right now and she isn't here, so it seemed like a good time." Natsu replied.

"How is it a good time, fire brains, when other people want to do their acts?" Gray shouted from way in the back.

"Mind your own business, ice pole, it won't take long!" Of course Natsu shouted back. They glared at each other, before Natsu remembered that he was trying to do something and people kept distracting him!

"Anyway, I was at Luce's and I got her really tired so she was taking a nap and-"

"Ew, we don't want to know what dirty things you and Lucy do together at night." Gray interrupted again. (Some of the older, more pervy mages mentally disagreed with him. They wanted visual.)

"Eh, how's helping her practice her magic dirty? And can you just shut it? I'm being serious here!" Natsu said; oblivious to any second meanings to his words. "Well, she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up, but I was really bored. So, well…" he looked a bit nervous at this point. "I might have, you know, read some of her writing…? And in there-"

"You what? I was supposed to be the first to read that!" Levy shouted.

"Relax! This wasn't even the novel, just some short stories… And would you people please stop interrupting me!" Natsu shouted back. "Apparently the guy should ask the girl's family first and I know she sees all of you guys as family, so-"

Mira squealed, sparkles appearing around her out of nowhere. "Happy, is it running? Make sure the camera is on for this!" She whispered loudly. The rest of the audience looked at her as if she was crazy. Happy flew up to the camera to make sure everything was alright, while whispering 'he loves her!'.

"Yes?" Natsu asked after sighing. Mira nodded fervently, spreading her mysterious sparks. (Cana tried swatted them away furiously to protect her booze. She failed, but found out glittering alcohol was even better than normal booze. Best. Night. Ever.)

"Alright, all I wanted to ask is; can I have her?" Most of the audience still looked at him uncomprehendingly, so Natsu clarified it a bit; "Me, Luce, marriage, getting kids eventually, growing old together, you know, that stuff?"

Mira fainted and the rest was stupefied.

"Can I?" Natsu repeated. "I kinda wanted to know before she's back."

Erza was the first to recover. "You're asking us?" Natsu nodded without hesitation and Erza smiled a rare smile. "You have my permission." She then turned to face her fellow fairies.

"On my count, I want to hear everyone who is in favor of this marriage." She stuck up three fingers. "Three. Two. One. Yes."

"YES!" All of Fairy Tail shouted with her, and all of Magnolia was left wondering what the hell was going on this time.

"Well, there's your answer. And if you ever make her cry, you will pay for it." Erza said.

"Thanks guys!" Natsu shouted back. "Now I just gotta figure out a way to tell her…"

And it was just in time, because Lucy was back from the toilet. "Man that was loud! Could you people make any more noise?" She made her way to the stage. She held out her hand and Natsu pulled her up. And he didn't let her go, wrapping an arm around her waist. She pecked his cheek.

"So Natsu…" Lucy started, smiling mischievously. "I have a tip for you. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't hear you. Just in case you wanted to surprise me or something…"

"Oh." Natsu said, then he grinned. "Oops?"

Lucy giggled in response. "Don't worry, I think it's cute!"

He frowned at her choice of adjective, but decided there were more important things. "Well, you know the question already, now I wanna know the answer!"

"You haven't really asked me yet." She said, shaking her head. He smiled at her.

"Luce, will you marry me?" Natsu asked, still holding her close. She kissed him, and the world around them faded away. (An impressive feat considering all the catcalls they were receiving.) When they finally (finally!) parted, she gave him the widest smile he had ever seen her give.

"Yes!"

(They lived happily ever after, and also won the prize for best performance that night!)


End file.
